1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bipolar type analog integrated circuits and, in particular, to the adjustment techniques of the intrinsic characteristics of integrated devices during the fabrication thereof.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In many analog integrated circuit applications, for example in TV deflextion circuits, in telecom buzzers, and the like, it is necessary to ensure highly precise output currents of the integrated device. A technique commonly used for satisfying this precision requirement, is that of relying on particularly precise voltage references such as for example Widlar, Zener and similar voltage reference structures, which may be connected to high precision resistors, externally to the integrated circuit. This technique is very expensive.